Aurora and Philip
by Bama24
Summary: what happened to Aurora and Philip after the movie ends? How does Philip adjust to Aurora's two kingdoms? Rated T for future chapters.


**I do not own the characters that is all Disney and the original writers of the story! **

Prince Philip loved Aurora, the new Queen of the Moors and of her father's kingdom. He had no clear idea why he loved Queen Aurora, but he did. Maybe it was her kind hearted personality, or even her beauty, but to Philip, it was a reason that he only knew. All he knew was that he loved her. That was how Prince Philip hoped his own parents would see it.

"My mother and father want to meet you," Philip said, looking over at Aurora. Her blonde hair hung loose around her. They were outside in the Moors, sitting on the grass.

"Then why not invite them already?" Aurora stated, she felt the sun beat down on her.

"I have been wanting to, but… " Philip admitted, Aurora looked over at Philip, she felt somewhat confused by his statement.

"Wanting to do what?" she asked him.

"Tell them about you and me… and about everything else like… like Maleficent, and the Moors." Philip said, he felt sweat trickle down his forehead, he did not want Aurora thinking that he had second thoughts or anything. Because he did not, he just found it hard to tell his parents everything. He knew his parents were up there in age and the last thing he wanted was one or both of them to get ill from finding out that magic is not just in story books or a figment of one's imagination. It was real, and he only just found out about it a few weeks ago.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can write the invite to them," Aurora suggested, Philip looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a part of him wanted to accept that proposal, but another part of him wanted to do it himself. He knew that Aurora's intentions are good, but news like this had to come from himself.

"I don't know Aurora, I mean they are my parents after all," Philip said looking out at the Moors, he could see all sorts of magical creatures that he never thought to be real.

"Fine, just remember my offer," she said with a smile. Philip could not help it but to smile with her. She had that effect on others around her; Philip just hoped that her charm would work on his parents.

"Don't worry my love, how can I forget?" he said.

"You're lucky I love you," she said looking at him, their eyes met. Locking in their gaze.

"…I know I am" he replied.

"Aurora!" Knotgrass said. Knotgrass was a pixie along with Flittle and Thristletwit (**I think that is how their names are spelled**). "Do not go kissing… kissing this boy. We will not allow it."

Aurora rolled her eyes, even though she learned recently that the three pixies were not her actual Aunts, they still acted like her Aunts in many ways. Unfortunately, it was Knotgrass who never allowed Philip to get to near her long enough to kiss her.

"There in love Knotgrass, besides he has already kissed her in the castle" Thristletwit added. Her blonde curly hair bounced brightly in the sun.

"Yes that is right, he has kissed her already," said Flittle.

"Do you two honestly remember?" Knotgrass said, turning around to look at the other two pixies. "That kiss did not work. I will not allow it."

"Do not get your flowers mixed up in knots Knotgrass," Philip told the pixie. Knotgrass looked over at him; her eyes were playful and intimidating.

"Do you want be a toad for the rest of your life boy?" Knotgrass said she flew over to him; she stopped about half an inch from him, poking him at the bridge of his nose. Knotgrass tolerated Philip but it didn't mean she liked him.

"Don't you two dare start another argument," Aurora said before Philip could reply. "Can there ever be a day where you two do not start an argument."

"Fine, I won't turn him into a toad… for now anyway," she said, backing up from Philip.

"What do you say Philip?" Aurora said looking over at Philip.

"… Thank you," he said. "For not turning me into a toad… even though it will be the first time."

"Now shake hands," Aurora said, she really wished they would get along, but Aurora had a feeling that would not happen until after they are married. Even then there is no guarantee of them ever liking each other. Philip hesitated but he held out his hand and the pixie gripped his index finger. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes," Philip and Knotgrass said at the same time. Aurora chuckled, along with Flittle and Thristletwit.

"Stop that laughing," Knotgrass demanded, stamping her foot on imaginary ground. "Come along Flittle, Thrisletwit, we need to be going."

The three pixies smiled at Aurora as they flew away from the teenage couple.

"Just invite your parents over to the castle Philip," Aurora said, she could no longer see the three pixies flying. "… What are they like? Your parents?... My father was paranoid until his end, I never met my mother. It will be nice to meet yours."

Philip smiled at her enthusiasm. "They rule a neighboring Kingdom," Philip told her. "My father married my step mother when I was four. They are good people, they try doing what they can for the kingdom… Which was why he sent me to meet Kind Stefan, to unite the two kingdoms." ,

"What else?" Aurora asked, leaning close to him.

"They are pretty up there in age, my father had me when he was in his mid forty's, he is in his early sixty's now. My step mother is not far behind him in age." Philip told her.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked. Philip nodded.

"Two older, one brother, one sister," he said. "I have one younger sister."

"Will I meet any of them?" Aurora asked, she found Philip's family, interesting all ready, even though she never met them.

"I do not know about my older brother and sister, but I am sure you will meet my younger sister." Philip said. "They are both married, so it is hard to say with them."

"I can't wait to meet them then" Aurora said, pecking him on the cheek.

…

King Hubert and his wife Queen Victoria were the parents of Prince Philip. King Hubert was a sixty one year old plump man, with white hair and beard. Queen Victoria was a slender woman, with curly jet black hair that was in a loose bun. She was fifty six and she took pride in her appearance.

"Any news on Philip yet my lord?" Victoria asked. She treated all of her husband's children as if they were her own. She did not want to be the evil step mother to them, like the one she grew up with.

"No news yet my dear," Hubert answered. He wanted to see his youngest son, but when he wanted to, something always happened. Like the funeral for King Stefan, he wanted to go, but he was stopped from an illness he had. "Nothing recent yet anyway. He did send one letter a few weeks ago. He says King Stefan's daughter, Aurora, I thing that is her name, she is doing well."

"Losing a parent is not easy on a child, the poor thing" Victoria said. "I am sure Philip will write soon. He usually sends a letter around this time anyway."

"… King Hubert my lord, Queen Victoria," said a messanger, he stopped infront of them. "A message from Prince Philip." The messanger held out the letter.

"Where are my glasses?" Hubert said as he checked for his glasses, forgetting that he was already wearing them.

"You are wearing them dear" Victoria said looking at the King.

Hubert felt around his face and he felt the outline of glasses on his face. Getting old was hell, who ever said it was easy was pure wrong. "Thank you my dear." He told her. The messenger gave him the letter and King Hubert opened the letter. He read the letter silently.

Dear King Hubert and Queen Victoria,

This is Queen Aurora of the Moors and Splendor, I will like to invite you both to come stay at the castle. Your son, Philip, has told me that you both want to visit but never can. I hope to see you both soon.

Love and Sincerely

Aurora.

The King handed the Queen the letter.

"Why did she write the letter and not Philip?" Hubert asked, it was directed to himself than to anyone.

"There can be many reasons Hubert, " Victoria told her husband. The girl sounded head strong, she liked that in women. She liked a woman who spoken her mind. "Besides, maybe he didn't know and is asking us in a letter he wrote himself."

Hubert looked at Victoria. "No girl, rather Queen or not will write a letter for my son," he said. The very idea of the said put a sour taste in his mouth.

"It is the fourteenth century may I remind you Hubert," Victoria said, her voice stern. "Things change. Just because she is a woman does not mean that she is no less noble than you or I."

"I don't hate women… I just don't approve that she wrote over Philip, he is a man after all." Hubert said, sitting up straighter in his seat.

"He is still a boy if you ask me," Victoria said, not looking at Hubert.

….

Philip looked at his letter, he had re written it about a dozen times now. He felt more confident with his one.

Dear father and mother,

I miss you both along with Lilian. I have wanted to see you, but I have not had a chance to ride back. I understand that you both are busy, but I wanted to ask if you both wanted to come to Splender. I understand if you cannot, I will do my best to ride back soon. I hope everything is going well. I cannot wait to see you both and Lilian.

From your loving son.

Philip.

Philip re read the letter, this was the one. A messenger knocked on the door and he entered. Philip looked over.

"My lord, you wanted to see me?" Fredrick the Messenger asked.

"Make sure this letter gets to King Hubert and Queen Victoria," Philip said handing the letter to Fredrick.

"I will my lord, I will make sure they get it personally," he said. He bowed and walked out of the room.

The garden outside the castle was one of Aurora's favorite spots. The old one died off after her mother's death, but now it was grown back thanks to Maleficent and the Pixie's. She was rather fond of her fairy God Mother, sure she gave a curse that put her in a deep sleep, but Maleficents kindness made up for it. She walked along the maze of flowers and roses. Maleficent was by her side, her great wings brushed the ground.

"What do you know of Prince Philp's family?" Aurora asked, she looked at Maleficent; her brown hair was tucked behind her pointed ears.

"Not much beasty," she said, she stopped in mid pace. "King Hubert is a man not to cross and that he married twice, that much I know."

"I sent him and Philips step mother a letter yesterday, inviting them to visit, I just hope Philip won't be mad at me for it," Aurora said.

"Your heart was in the right place," Maleficent said, stroking Aurora's cheek with her finger. "I doubt he will hate you for that, he has a good heart, but men are complicated… but don't tell him I said that."

Aurora smiled, and Maleficent followed suit.

"Well beasty I must be off," Maleficent said, looking up the sky.

"Must you go?" Aurora asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Sorry beasty… but the Moors are calling me" she said.

"I will try to be there tomorrow if possible" Aurora told her, Maleficent smiled and made a nod.

"Good, your being missed," Maleficent said as she took off into the sky.

**Chapter one is up, let me know what you all think. **


End file.
